This is the end
by Sweet Karolina
Summary: E foi assim, como uma porrada, um apertar no estomago, uma onda de sufocamento, esmagando meu coração e fazendo dele em pedacinhos, fazendo ele em cacos que tudo começou.


Acabou! _Este é o fim. _It's over baby. Apenas isso. Aceite!

Aceitar? Como aceitar? Foram anos, anos de um relacionamento. Foram tantos momentos, muitas lembranças! Como esquecer? Sinto falta, falta dos sorrisos. Ah tantos sorrisos, tantas as gargalhadas, as dores, a falta de ar por tanto rir e foram tantas, incontáveis! As juras de amor eterno, os poemas, as declarações, as brincadeiras, os bilhetinhos, os carinhos. Tantas coisas simplesmente jogadas ao vento, ao esquecimento. Nossas brigas, _humpf_, até disso sinto falta. Daqueles arranca rabos, aquelas sensações de raiva, dor, orgulho e medo, e no final apenas medo. Medo de perder a pessoa que se ama, e assim vinham os vários pedidos de desculpas. Desculpas por dizer coisas com a cabeça quente, apenas da boca pra fora com a única intenção de machucar, suplicas de perdão por arrepender-se amargamente de todas as palavras ditas. E por fim o sentimento de alivio, alivio de fazer as pazes com quem se ama e voltar a caminhar de mãos dadas, _**tsc**_,sinto falta ate disso. Incrível como amar alguém pode ser tão engraçado.

E foi assim, como uma porrada, um apertar no estomago, uma onda de sufocamento, esmagando meu coração e fazendo dele em pedacinhos, fazendo ele em cacos que tudo começou. Aquele sentimento tão ruim, nem palavras não são capazes de explicar; Dizem que amar é que nem se viciar em uma droga. Uma comparação ate razoável, você tenta aguentar, tenta passar por aquela "desintoxicação". De passar pelas crises de ansiedade, de saber que esta faltando algo, aquela angustia, uma dor incomparável, uma ferida latejando, sagrando por dentro e por mais que você tente e tente e tente de todas as formas e maneiras de fugir, apagar, desejando sumir, fazer com que toda esse sofrimento passe ela continua ali, continua tão presente e tão forte quanto respirar e por mais que você se esconda nunca será capaz de desaparecer tão bem.

Impossívelcompreender, mas amar não é pra ser compreendido e nem entendido é pra ser sentido é pra ser levado nessa onda de prazer e exctasy, de altos e baixos. E cá estou eu numa baixa terrível, é como se eu estivesse na beirada de um abismo pronta para se jogar num mar de tristeza e solidão.

_RECOMPONHA-SE! RECOMPONHA-SE! RE-COM-PO-NHA-SE! Este é o seu lema agora._**_AGUENTE FIRME. ACEITE. ACABOU!_**

Meus dias tem passado e eu não os tenho visto ir embora, é apenas um mundo em preto, branco e cinza. As três cores que agora baseiam minha vida. Apenas ando no automático como um robô, deixando-a passar pelos meus olhos apenas me levando a qualquer lugar.

**3:00 PM**

E eu aqui estou agarrada ao travesseiro pensando em você, no gosto do seu beijo, no cheiro do seu perfume tão embriagante, no poder que cada toque seu exerce tanto poder sobre mim. Sem sono, estou sem sono, mas há tempos eu já não sei mais o que é isto, hátempos eu não sei o que é sentir fome, já não sinto mais nada. Nada preenche meu ser, sinto-me vazia, não sinto mais aquela alegria de verdade. Nada. Não sinto nada.

_Uma sonolência vem chegando e aos poucos vai me levando para o meu mundo dos sonhos e lentamente ate você, ate os nossos momentos, tantos os momentos, aquela suplica, um implorar, uma pequena oração um pedido para não acordar mais, pra poder continuar ali. Viver nesse sonho e nunca mais despertar._

_**PRÍMPRÍMPRÍMPRÍM**_

**6:00 AM**

De novo, mais um dia, olho pro seu lado da cama e não o vejo, passo a mão no lugar onde você deveria estar. Vazio, ele esta vazio. Abraço o travesseiro e sinto seu cheiro e percebo que lagrimas começam a brotar em meu rosto, olho para o despertador e o amaldiçoou por tirar-me dos teus braços, da minha felicidade passageira e mais uma vez percebo-me vazia assim como esta casa.

Levanto, faço o que tenho que fazer e rumo para a cozinha tomando um café preto e amargo apenas isto, apenas pra poder me manter acordada e de pé por algumas horas.

Vou pra aula, mais uma aula entediante sem aquele seu simples sussurrar no meu ouvido: "_Bom dia minha pequena flor de cerejeira!"_ faz tanta falta. Sinto um nó surgir em minha garganta, o tempo passa, é como se ao mesmo tempo de ele andasse depressa é como se ele congelasse._Tsc_. Sem sentido!

**12:00 PM**

Vou almoçar e olho automaticamente no meu celular pra ver se tem alguma SMS sua me desejando "_Bom almoço minha Sakura, COMA SALADA!"_. Meus olhos ficam borrados e me forço a me recompor antes que alguém me veja assim. Coloco meus fones e sem olhar aperto qualquer musica no play list, e por alguma ironia do destino cai em uma de nossas musicas, _tsc_. Já era, não sinto mais qualquer pontinha de fome apenas remexo a comida em meu prato.

_**RECOMPONHA-SE MULHER!**_

Volto para casa e vou direto para noss... meu quarto jogando-me na cama fazendo uma pequena prece para voltar ao meu sonho de hoje de manha.

Acordo, assim desse jeito minha vida tem se passado, pessoas ao meu redor dizendo _"Não liga não, isso passa você vai ver", "Ei, você esta perdendo sua vida", "Saia, vá se divertir Sakura", " O que esta acontecendo com você? Onde esta aquele sorriso tão lindo? "Ele não te merece! Existem outros caras", "Apenas esqueça o Sasuke"._E em minha mente a minha pequena resposta é "Vocês nunca vão entender, não é tão fácil como parece ser. Vocês não entendem, eu não quero esquece-lo!"

Aos poucos vou me ocupando, nada é a mesma coisa sem você, aqui tudo é sem graça, sem cor, mas aos poucos pelos menos deixa de ser tão mórbido e entediante como antes.

**2 MESES, JÁ FAZEM 2 MESES!**

Encontro Ino, e vejo nos olhos dela. Sei ler exatamente o que se passa em sua mente e apenas dou um pequeno sorriso amarelo.

–**Oi Sakura, como esta?**

–Bem e você Ino?

–**Estou bem, vou sair com um cara hoje!**_*quanta animação! Tsc, mais um outro subsitituto.*_

–Hm que legal.

–**O que tem feito da vida? Já faz algum tempo que não te vejo.**

–Nada de interessante, a mesma coisa chata de sempre. E você?_*Dou um sorriso pra tentar aplacar minha resposta, mas sem sucesso*_

–**Sakura não faça isso consigo mesma.**_*Corto Ino antes que ela comece a me passar algum sermão*_

–Ino me responde uma coisa?

–**Cla..claro**

–Você tem visto Sasuke? Ele esta bem? Conseguiu o estágio da faculdade que ele tanto queria? Achei melhor perguntar pra você sabe?

–**Sim, vi ele ontem, ele me parece estar bem e conseguiu sim o estágio.**

–Oh que bom que ele esta bem _*meu olhos enchem de lagrimas mais uma vez*_ fico feliz que ele tenha conseguido o emprego, era o sonho da vida dele nesse momento. Ele só falava disso _*sorrio com a lembrança*_

–**Sim e sabe Sakura você precisa se conformar... sei lá**

–HA! Como se fosse tão fácil assim Ino, você mesmo sabe o quanto não é. Eu sinto falta dele em tudo, em todos os lugares, cada coisa que eu vejo me lembra ele, cada coisa que eu faço me lembra o Sasuke. Cada coisa me faz relembrar nossos momentos! Não é fácil, é como disse oColdplay naquela musica "The scientist" "nobodysaid it waseasy, no oneeversaid it woludbethis hard" "ninguém disse que seria fácil, ninguém jamais disse que seria tão dificil" e você sabe. É só olhar seu caso e o do Sai, tá na cara pra quem quiser ver que vocês se gostam, que se amam e que são loucos um pelo outro! Vocês acham que já deu o que tinha que dar, mas sabe que não. Ficam nessa de enganar um ao outro! Você procura outros caras pra sair se iludindo, achando que outros garotos vão tomar o lugar dele, que vai preencher seu coração, acha que esta dando certo mas é porque ele esta em outro país! Você sabe tanto quanto eu que assim que os dois se verem vai voltar tudo à tona, tudo o que sentem um pelo outro! Não adianta tentar se enganar, sabe o que estou falando, sabe que é verdade! Não tem como esquecer ou coisa assim, por favor não me peça pra fazer isso. Seria muito injusto da sua parte

–**A Sakura o Sasu...**

–Ino, eu sei de tudo já. Sei que ele está saindo com a Karin, sei disso e dói, dói muito. É difícil aceitar todas as coisas que aconteceram, as coisas que ele me falou e fez, sabe machuca tanto, só eu sei o quanto! Mas no final eu entendi o que ele esta fazendo. Ele acha do jeito torto e bizarro que fazer essas coisas vai me fazer esquece-lo, odia-lo ou coisa parecida, mas é impossível odiar quem se ama! Vem aquele ressentimento das muitas coisas que ele fez, mas ai eu entendo mais ainda que ele esta fazendo isso por ele mesmo. Pra tanto ele quanto eu sofrer menos, eu acho que ele pensa que se sair com outras garotas cair na gandaia, pensar que não vamos dar certo ou sei lá vai ser mais fácil. Eu sei que não, sei que não é assim e não vou me iludir, sei que quando a ficha cai vai ser bem pior. E eu desejo do coração, de todo o meu coração que ele perceba isso. Não sei mais o que fazer, sabe eu não desisti dele, mas também não consigo procura-lo e ele me dizer que esta tentando me esquecer, que já esta com outra garota, que nossa historia acabou. É muita dor pra aguentar sozinha!*****_Lagrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto incontrolavelmente e não consigo fazer como parar! Aquela dor lancinante volta e volta com tanta força que me faz querer sumir, me dobrar por inteiro e sumir!*_

–**Sakura vem cá**

Ela me abraçou e eu chorei, chorei tanto que até achei não ser capaz de ter tantas lagrimas assim HAHAHA. Acabei me recompondo com o passar do tempo, me despedi e fui embora.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto tomar banho pra aliviar um pouco, talvez toda a dor de algum modo assim como a água fosse escorregando direto para o ralo, mas aquele sentimento de solidão ainda teimava e insistia em ficar comigo impregnado no meu coração. As lembranças que tivemos nessa casa, nesse banheiro. De quando acordava e ia escovar os dentes e Sasuke já estava lá se arrumando e eu pedia um beijo com pasta na boca, _humpf_, momentos tão bons. Das vezes que tomávamos banho e fazíamos amor por aqui mesmo, esta casa esta marcada com todo o nosso amor, com todos os nossos momentos! Talvez eu devesse queimar esta casa com tudo dentro! Talvez assim doesse menos, quem sabe?!

Vou assistir televisão e nada que eu vejo me agrada. Desligo-a e vou para o noss... meu quarto e nem me dou o trabalho de ligar a luz olhar o cômodo e desliga-la, apenas sigo para minha cama e desabo nela implorando para me perder no mundo dos sonhos rapidamente.

E assim 2 semanas se passaram e minha vida continuava a mesma, pelo menos hoje é o ultimo dia de aula, passei a semana inteira tentando me concentrar nos estudos. Decidi que amanha mesmo irei viajar para casa de alguns parentes, só falta arrumar algumas pequenas coisas e tudo pronto pra minha partida _*meu celular vibra*_e quando vejo uma mensagem dele, do Sasuke, gelei, meu estomago se revirou, meu coração se apertou me senti estranha _tsc_ leio e não acredito no que meus olhos veem

– _Preciso falar com você, podemos?_

Respondo e logo em seguida outra sms

– _Preciso de algumas coisa, podemos nos encontrar amanha?_

Espero que ele não atrapalhe meus planos de viajar e esquece-lo, ou pelo menos tentar!

– Sim, você já tem algum lugar em mente Sasuke?

– _Sim, no shopping América as 12:00 AM na praça de alimentação. Pode ser?_

– Ok. Até amanha.

– _Até :)_

Não mandei sorrisos como fazia antes, não sabia o que fazer um turbilhão de pensamentos rondavam a minha cabeça. O que será que ele quer!? Passei o dia todo pensando nisso, naquela bendita mensagem! Sakuse_urgh_você ainda me influência totalmente, não diminuiu nada. DROGA!

Voltei para casa, arrumei as ultimas coisas para a viagem coloquei no carro, partiria assim que terminasse de me encontrar com o Uchiha, tomei banho e fui me deitar. Acordei varias vezes a noite as horas se arrastavam, não passavam de jeito nenhum até que por fim, lá por umas 5:40 consegui dormir realmente.

Meu celular despertou as 10:00 em ponto fui me arrumar e esperar ate dar o horário de ir para o shopping faltando vinte cinco minutos para o horário marcado rumei para o carro e fui para o América, acabei pegando um pouco de transito mas consegui chegar um tanto antes, fui para o estacionamento do shopping onde deixei meu carro e acabei me perdendo em pensamentos, quando me dei conta estava atrasada dez minutos – Droga, droga, porcaria perdi a hora! – Sai do carro e fui para a praça de alimentação.

Quando cheguei na praça logo vi aquela cabeleira preta espetada, fui andando ate lá fiquei atrás dele e o chamei

– Sasuke.

Ele ficou ereto, pude senti-lo ficar tenso respirar se levantar virar e olhar para mim.

– **Sakura.**

Balancei minha cabeça em meio a um semi sorriso e acabei me pegando pensando '_mas que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui ao invés de estar viajando!?'_

– **Oi**

– Oi

– **Tudo bem com você?**

– Sim, tudo e com você?

– **Estou bem também Sakura. Achei esse lugar pra gente se sentar, espero que você não se incomode.**

– Não, por mim tudo bem. – respondi dando de ombros

Sentamos e por alguns poucos instantes rolou um silêncio mortal na mesa, um total desconforto! O garçom chegou e eu agradeci mentalmente livrando-nos do total constrangimento. Eu achava isso.

– **Olá tudo bem? Eu me chamo Ibiki e atenderei vocês hoje, então o que o casal de namorados deseja pedir?** – E nos estregou o cardápio

_Tsc_. Sério, casal de namorados? Que abordagem mais desnecessária! Coitado esse senhor não sabe nem da metade do que se passa.

Me pronuncieifingindo não ver Sasuke franzir a testa por ter me visto revirar os olhos para a entrada esplendida do garçom.

– Bom eu gostaria de pedir um suco de laranja strogonoff de frango e a de acompanhamento eu quero uma porção de batatas fritas, por favor.

– **Eu vou querer este aqui, o numero 30 um suco de laranja com acerola e por favor uma salada de tomates.**

– **Okay, pedido anotado daqui alguns minutos traremos os pedidos.**

O garçom nem saiu direito e já vi o Sasuke reclamando.

– _**Humpf**_**você não muda nunca, não é? Batata frita. Sério?**

– Ah Sasuke você sempre soube o quanto eu gosto de batata frita e olha eu estou melhorando até pedi um suco de laranja e não refrigerante! Além do que sempre disse que deixava esse negocio de ser saudável somente com você. O saudável era você não eu.

– _**Tsc**_**, você não muda Sakura, a mesma teimosa e irritante de sempre.**

Desviei os olhos e ficamos em silencio mais uma vez, o tempo passou e alguns minutos depois o senhor que tinha nos atendido trouxe os pedidos, nos serviu e se retirou. Almoçamos e para irrita-lo ou deixa-lo descrente e surpreso peguei duas fatias de tomates da sua salada, tenho que dizer que ri mentalmente por ver a cara de espanto dele por causa da minha atitude.

– Pra manter o costume, sabe? E ei não faça essa cara de surpreso pra mim Sasuke. Às vezes, mesmo que raramente eu pego salada, você sabe.

Terminamos de almoçar esperamos algum tempinho e o garçom veio tirar as coisas da mesa, acho que Ibiki percebeu que precisávamos conversar então ele se retirou rapidamente e o silêncio novamente voltou a reinar. Me vi indo direto ao assunto, não queria mais enrolação. Já estava mais do que na hora de saber o motivo dele ter feito eu vir ate aqui.

– Sasuke você sabe tanto quanto eu que não gosto de enrolar, então por favor vamos direto ao assunto. Por qual motivo você me chamou aqui?

Sasuke respirou fundo e começou a falar

– **Eu... Eu vi Ino uns três dias atrás, nós conversamos e ela me disse que te encontrou umas semanas atrás e, bom, ela me disse que vocês conversaram sobre umas coisas...***Ótimo ela deve ter dito que eu estava curtido uma fossa muito boa. Ino porca, você me paga!***então eu gostaria de poder esclarecer alguns pontos. Sobre nós, sobre o que esta acontecendo.**

*A não de novo não! Não, não, não. Droga mil vezes não!*

– Sasuke-kun, olha, por favor não precisa explicar. È com o eu disse para Ino, eu amei e amo você! Um amor assim não se esquece da noite pro dia, não da pra explicar. Existe sim, uma magoa muito grande no meu peito, uma dor no meu coração. Mas eu não sinto raiva de você, não é possível sentir raiva daquele que se ama verdadeiramente. Então, um dia quem sabe eu consiga superar essa tristeza, não é? Superar que você não quis nos dar uma segunda chance por mais que eu implorasse, e da aforma como você mal esperou o nosso termino pra sair com outra garota e tentar coloca-la em meu lugar, que deselegante!_*não pude me conter e ri da minha ultima frase*_ São magoas que ainda apertam meu coração, mas do fundo da minha alma eu perdoo você. Eu te perdoo de todo coração, por todas as coisas que aconteceram, não precisa tentar se explicar e nem querer se desculpar, são águas passadas. Acho que no final eu acabei entendendo seus atos. Entendi que a forma como você agiu era pra me convencer e SE convencer mais ainda que não dávamos e nunca daríamos certo, o jeito como tentou colocar outra garota em meu lugar, sei que você queria me mostrar que estava seguindo em frente que estava tentando me esquecer, que eu deveria fazer o mesmo. E bom depois de um tempo a ficha caiu pra mim que todas as suas atitudes eram mais pra você do que pra mim, pra se convencer de que acabou e que assim seria mais fácil esquecer. De alguma forma meio torta e complicada eu compreendi a suas atitudes e acho que você sabia que disso, além do que, eu te conheço senhor UchihaSasuke, sei como você funciona, sei de cor todas as suas manias, medos e aflições. Eu sei decorada mente cada parte de você! – _Acabei dando um sorriso de canto meio que sem querer_ – Eu espero que esteja dando certo pra você, que isso não seja apenas mais uma ilusão. Que não seja apenas mais um erro que você esteja cometendo e que o faça se arrepender mais tarde.

E sem dar qualquer chance de resposta me levanto da cadeira retirando dinheiro da carteira e deixando sobre a mesa para pagar a minha parte da conta, velhos hábitos nunca mudam! Ele se levanta e faz o mesmo.

– Bom, então Sasuke acho que esse é infelizmente o nosso fim- _E antes que eu possa controlar duas lagrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, por fim olho profundamente em seus olhos_– Adeus querido, te desejo de todo o meu coração toda sorte e felicidade do mundo! Agora nossos caminhos se separam definitivamente, seguimos para rumos diferentes.

Beijo sua testa e em seguida selo nossos lábios com um ultimo e casto beijo um pouco salgado pelas lagrimas que escorriam do meu rosto. Enfim depois de encontrar forças me separo e saio sem olhar para trás rumando para longe dali com o coração em pedaços e minha garganta com um nó enorme me impedindo de respirar direito, luto com toda a minha vontade ate chegar no meu carro e lá por fim desabar. Quando estou chegando perto de onde tinha deixando meu fusca sinto alguém puxando meu braço com força e me deparo com nada mais nada menos do que Sasuke-kun um tanto ofegante.

– **Desculpa, demorei um pouco pra reagir a sua saída repentina. Velhos hábitos nunca mudam, não é? Sinto muito por todo o sofrimento que te causei por tudo que te fiz passar. Você estava certa, eu apenas acabei criando uma ilusão. Oh Sakura me desculpe! Me desculpe. Não quero que nossa história acabe aqui, não quero nossos caminhos seguindo rumos diferentes, quero caminhar ao seu lado. Eu fui um tolo, um bobo tentando me convencer que o que eu estava fazendo era à coisa certa, mas o certo mesmo é estar com você! Estar ao lado de quem se ama, ao seu lado!**

E assim ele me beijou, um beijo com um turbilhão de sentimentos dos quais eu não conseguia distinguir qual deles era o mais forte! Comecei a sentir falta de ar, mas nenhum de nós queria se separar. Sasuke terminou nosso beijo mesmo que aos protestos de minha parte, mas continuou com seu corpo colado ao meu segurando meu rosto e olhando fundo em meus olhos. Eu sabia o que ele iria dizer, conhecia cada centímetro daquele homem.

– **Eu te amo Sakura! Eu amo você, aishiteru! Perdoe-me, por favor.**

E voltou a me beijar novamente com todo o fervor e paixão. Separei nosso beijo por alguns instantes e disse.

– Você pode repetir mais uma vez aquela parte em que eu estava certa? Por favor! E outra as mulheres sempre, elas sempre tem razão meu bem! S-E-M-P-R-E.

– **Sakura sua irritante você não muda! *sorrisos*achei que você iria retribuir toda a minha declaração.**

E sorrindo de orelha a orelha eu disse:

– Isto é uma coisa que você já deveria estar acostumado! E outra eu nao preciso dizer, o que é um FATO! Mas se é para o seu bem e de todos eu digo. EU TE AMO SASUKE-KUN! EU TE AMO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS. ONTEM, HOJE, AMANHA E SEMPRE! POR TODA A ETERNIDADE E ALÉM!

Então o senhor cubo de gelo me rodopiou e mais uma vez nos beijamos no estacionamento do shopping sorrindo e nos sentindo nas nuvens, bom, pelo menos eu me sentia assim e creio que ele também!

The dogs day are over. The dogs day are done!


End file.
